The Kiss of Death
by beautifulxliar
Summary: "The Beauty", a famous serial killer, is taking over the city. She sends text messages to warn her victims about their upcoming fate. However, she will let them live if they survive past midnight. Her latest victim, Edward, is confused about how he made it on a killers list. But every time she kills him, he goes back in time to the moment he got the message, living the day again.
1. Preface

Preface

I slide the newspaper farther away from me as I pull the coffee up closer. I pour the cream in while I look at the headline on the front page of the newspaper. _Killer Strikes Fear Into The Heart Of The City._ Ah, the famous serial killer, often known as "The Beauty". She is supposed to be beautiful, though I don't really know how this rumour started. The only people who have actually seen her are the people who have been killed by her. Maybe it's just our way of romanticizing everything. I stir my coffee with my spoon, reading more about how the famous killer claims her victims. They are fairly certain the murderer is a female, though I'm not really sure how.

It's the most interesting thing though. The victims always get a text message from the murderer, claiming that she will kill them by midnight. However, if they somehow manage to survive until midnight, she will let them live. Seems like a pretty easy deal, there are all kinds of things you can do to keep yourself safe. Though none of them have seemed to help the number of victims that is currently adding up.

I fold the paper up, sighing as I pick up my coffee cup and head back to my desk. Working this job is becoming too much for someone like me. I need human interaction, I need to be doing something for my fellow man. But that isn't what I have the skill set to do. So instead, I sit and answer phones instead, dealing with angry customers instead of really helping man somehow. My dream is to be a teacher, maybe even elementary school, those kids are always so eager to learn.

I sit down at my desk, pushing my newspaper down into my bag. Better not let my boss find me reading that on 'company time'. My phone rings, clearly begging me to get back to work instead of focusing on issues that I can't solve. I answer the phone, giving my usual spiel as I turn my cell phone on silent and put it into my desk drawer.

When lunch finally comes around, I am more than ready to leave the building and find something to occupy my mind with other than angry people yelling at me. I pull my phone out of my desk and grab my wallet. I look through my messages that were on my phone.

 _Yo, dude, let's grab dinner._ Emmett, my brother texted me.

 _Come to dinner with Emmett and I!_ Alice, my sister demands.

 _You have until midnight before you die. If you manage to live until 12:01, I will admit defeat and let you live. But if you lose, you die. Welcome to my game. - The Beauty_

An unknown number sent this to me. It must just be a joke though, something Emmett or Alice thought would be funny. Probably Emmett. Why would the real killer want me? I have never done anything that made me worth killing in my entire life. Unless you count that one time I put a tack on Mr. Banner's seat. But that was a dare, I had to do it.

I decide to stop by the police station on my way to lunch, surely it's just a prank, but they should know better than anyone if this is real or not.

On my way, I feel myself looking around. If this is real, someone could come for me at any moment. I need to be on high alert. But it's just a prank I tell myself, trying to calm my breathing.

When I finally make it to the police station, I show the guy at the front my phone and he immediately pulls me into the back, pushing me in the direction of a police officer hunched over a computer.

"Can I help you?" The man looks at me.

"Uhh…" I mumble as I shove my phone at him.

"Oh shit, not another one." The police officer turns white as he looks from my phone to real.

 _Oh shit?_ Surely he's talking about another prank.

"Come on in, I'll show you the plan on what we have to protect you." The cop stands, motioning towards a room directly behind his desk.

 _Protect me?_ Oh shit...

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hi, thank you for stopping by and reading. Just a little idea I thought I would expand on. I'm taking it and running with it, so let me know what you think :)_

 _More to come soon!_

 _xx_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters._

* * *

Chapter One

I push myself away from the desk and rub my hands over my face.

"You mean you can try, but there's nothing you can actually do for me?" I sigh.

"There are many things that we can and will do for you. We just want you to be aware that there's somehow this keeps happening even with our help." Chief Swan looks over at me.

They have offered to do a lot for me, putting officers in and outside of my home. Putting them with my family as well. But somehow, people keep dying even with all this help. Not that a small town police office like this is really setup to handle something like this.

"What happens if I refuse the help then?" I sigh, not wanting to give up my privacy if this really is my last day to live.

"Well, there's nothing we can do to stop you from not taking our help. But, I really must warn you, that's not a good idea. We can help you."

"Like you've helped all of the others?" I asked angrily.

"We are doing the best we can here." The chief huffed. "If you don't want our help, you don't have to take it."

"I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out here. I would greatly appreciate any help you can offer me."

The Chief set me up with different rounds of officers and before I knew it, I was on my way home.

The night passed slowly, the officers sitting in the living room with me. The TV was on but I couldn't focus on it at all.

I kept waiting for the moment that something would happen and I would be caught off guard by someone.

"Anyone want some dinner?" I suddenly stand from the chair, offering food to the officers sitting in my living room.

"You don't have to do that, man. We can just order some pizza or something." The officer sitting closest to me says.

"If I keep sitting around waiting, I'm going to go crazy. I need to do something. And since I'm not allowed to leave…" I trail off.

"That would be great." Another officer speaks up.

"Any preferences?" I ask.

"Whatever you make would be good with us." The officer speaks up again.

I nod and walk off into the kitchen. I look around, trying to decide what to make. I don't have much food. I was supposed to go to the store today after work. I find a large frozen pizza and decide to make that. Hopefully some of the officers will eat it.

While I wait for the oven to preheat, I look out the window. I stare at the bushes along my neighbors fence for a few moments. I begin to look away when I see movement in the bushes from the corner of my eye. I turn back and see a flash of black pushing back into the bushes. It was low, near the ground area. Must be a stray cat or something scared by all the commotion that the officers are causing. I walk back into the living room once I have the pizza in the oven.

"I hope you guys like pepperoni pizza." I smile.

"That sounds great." One of the officers on the couch smiles back.

I sit down in my chair again, forgetting about the flash of black in the bushes.

When the timer goes off, I jump off the couch and walk into the kitchen.

Suddenly my world start going black and I try to look around for help, but the officers are already knocked out on the couch.

I blink slowly, the brightness of the room confusing me.

"Hey sleepy head." A voice comes from behind me.

I turn to look at the woman who had spoken to me. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. How the rumors got that right, I'll never know.

She had long dark hair that hung in waves. Her brown eyes were incredibly deep and I felt that I could get lost in them, were I given the opportunity. Her lips were red and full. Her body is lean, she looks strong. Her leather outfit does nothing to hide her lean body.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I fire off the questions.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She smiles, showing off her straight white teeth. Her name seems familiar, but I brush off the feeling. Surely I don't know a murderer.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my arms pulling against the tight ropes holding my arms to the chair.

"Why does everyone always ask that? Don't you have some better questions to ask? You're all the same." She sneers at me.

"Maybe we ask so we can have some kind of justification as to why we are about to die. Don't you think we deserve an explanation?" I pull my legs against the restraints, my body beginning to cramp from being in this position for so long.

"Do you really think anything I say would make you feel better about the fact that you are going to die?" She frowns.

"When you put it that way, no. But that's because I'm not ready to die."

"No one is ever ready to die." She looks at me.

"Maybe you're right. But there's so many things I haven't done. I need more time. My life would mean nothing if you were to kill me now. I haven't helped anyone. I haven't changed someone's life. I haven't fallen in love. I haven't had children. I haven't been happy." I think she can tell that I'm starting to get hysterical.

"Okay, okay, take a couple deep breaths." She puts her hands on my shoulders. "You don't need to fall in love to live a complete life. In fact, what's so great about love anyway?" She pulls her hands from my shoulders.

"Love is everything." I frown at her.

"Love is nothing." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

I find myself wondering about her, wondering if she has fallen in love and been hurt. I can't think of any other explanation as to why she would be so cruel about the subject.

I shake my head, reminding myself that I'll never understand the mindset of someone that has murdered as many people as she has.

"None of this matters.." She shakes her head, almost as if she's trying to get thoughts out of her mind as well.

"It matters to me. This is my life you're about to end." I stare at her, looking for any clue as to how I'm about to die.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." She sighs. "Even I don't like drama."

I huff at her.

"Any last words?" She gets straight to the point, pulling a gun from her waistband.

"Can I think about that?" I fire back, suddenly angry about the situation.

She sighs and takes a seat in front of me, placing her gun on the ground beside her.

"You should have been more prepared. I gave you time to prepare anything you need to wrap up." She leans back slightly, staring at me.

"How exactly do you prepare to die? It's not like they teach this shit in school, you know. I'm doing the best I can here." I state angrily.

She laughs gently.

"I've seen people do it. All in one day. It can be pretty impressive. I offed a woman once, she started preparing as soon as she got the message." She smiles fondly, almost as if she were proud.

"I had no clue what to do. I probably should have at least said goodbye to my family." I frown. This is going to devastate them and I didn't even tell them that I love them.

"You didn't tell your family goodbye?" She looks at me intently.

"I never thought I was honestly going to die." My frown deepens.

"Would you like to say goodbye? I'll let you." She looks almost surprised at the words that came from her mouth. But not as surprised as I'm sure I look.

"Please. I need to say goodbye. I need to tell them that I love them and then I can go peacefully." I almost beg.

She sighs.

"Let me go get some paper and a pencil. When they find your body, they will find your letter saying goodbye, that's the best I can do for you."

"Anything you could do to let me say goodbye would be so amazing." I smile, finally hopeful that I could find a way to get out while she was gone.

"Don't go anywhere." She laughs to herself as she picks up her gun and stands up.

She places the gun back into her waistband as she walks out of the room.

I struggle against the ropes as soon as she is out of the room. They only tighten as a response. I feel around the rope, hoping to find a knot somewhere within reach. I can't find a knot at all. I look around the room, searching for a sharp object. I frown when I see the room is completely empty except for the chair that I'm sitting in.

"Which hand do you write with?" Bella asks as she comes back into the room.

"Umm…" I pause for a moment. "My right hand."

She nods to herself as she sets the paper and pen down in front of me.

"Now, before I release your hand, let's get one thing clear. I have a gun. Any funny business and I will kill you before you get to say goodbye to your family." She pulls her shirt up, showing me her gun as she speaks.

"No funny business. Got it." I give her my best smile.

She walks around behind me, I feel my heart begin to race. I feel the rope begin to loosen around my right wrist.

"You've been pulling against the ropes." She states with no confusion in her voice. "They only get tighter the more you struggle." I can hear the smile in her voice.

When my wrist is released from the rope, I immediately pull it around in front of me.

"What about my other hand?" I turn to smile innocently at Bella.

"You only need one hand to write."

"I know, but the rope is so tight, it really hurts." I smile again, trying my best to come off nice.

"You only need one hand to write." She repeats. "Do you want to write your letter or not?"

"Of course I do." I watch as she walks around me.

She places the paper on my lap and reaches out with the pen. I reach out to grab the pen and I feel a slight shock as my hand grazes hers.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

She must have felt the shock too. Except it wasn't a static shock. It was wonderful and it made my heart race again.

"No problem." I mutter back.

I slide my hand over the paper, smoothing it out. I stare at the paper, unsure of where to start.

"Come on, we are on a bit of a time limit here. Your goodbye letter isn't what's going to make us run out of time." She takes a seat in front of me again.

I begin writing my letter, deciding to address it to my parents and just including Alice and Emmett in the letter. I write quickly, unsure of how much time I will be given to write. When I finish, I hold my paper out to Bella, who has been staring at me the whole time that I've been writing.

"Finished?" She smiles softly.

"Bella Swan." I state the name she'd given me, suddenly remembering why the name seemed so familiar.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Bella jokes.

"Are you related to Chief Swan?"

Her face goes white.

"He's my father." She looks down at the letter.

"How does he not know about this?" I ask, mostly to myself.

"A woman needs her own things." She shrugs. "This is a nice letter." She smiles, finally looking up at me again.

"I didn't even try to put your name in it." I smile back.

"I'm sorry I chose you, but it will be quick." She folds up the letter, setting it at my feet.

"Will you tell me why you are doing this?" I try once more.

"You are going to think I'm crazy, everyone always does." She frowns.

"Tell me anyway." I offer, trying my best to sound nice.

"Death is a person. I see him every time. I want to talk to him but he keeps ignoring me. But I'm getting closer, with every gift I offer, he comes closer to talking to me."

"I don't think that sounds crazy. Everyone wants to know what comes after death." I try, even though she does sound batshit crazy to me.

I watch as she begins to braid her long hair. I want to look away, but I can't help myself. I stare as she braids it, all the way down to the ends.

"Exactly." She smiles. "I just have so many questions."

"I completely understand." And this time, I do. I've always been concerned about what comes after life. I've never gone this far though. I would never take someone's life for my questions.

"I'm sorry." She smiles as she pulls the gun from her waistband once more.

She closes the gap between us and places a kiss on my cheek. My whole body feels electric in the moment. I feel the lipstick that she left behind on my cheek. But in that moment, I couldn't bring myself to care about anything except the kiss I'd just gotten.

"I forgive you." I find myself saying my last words just before she pulls the trigger.

For a moment, there is nothing. The darkness consumes me. I feel myself start to panic before a great white light appears. I see Bella standing in front of me, staring off to my left. I follow her line of sight and watch as a man in black robes steps toward me.

"Death is a person." Bella's words echo in my mind.

"Hello." The man in the robes calls out to me. "Don't be afraid, it's all over now."

I turn to look at Bella again, she appears to be speaking, but I can't hear what she is saying.

The man takes my hand and I feel myself get up. But as I look back, I see my body still slumped over in my chair.

I walk with the man towards the bright light. He turns to address Bella, but I can't hear what he's saying. I guess she finally got her wish, he spoke to her. Maybe I will be the last one that she kills. We walk into the light together, the brightness overwhelming me. I close my eyes and squeeze them tightly, trying to ignore the light.

I wake with a gasp, my breathing quick. I push my covers off of me, enjoying the cool air of my apartment.

"What a weird dream." I say to myself as I climb out of bed and walk toward the shower.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** An introduction to crazy Bella._

 _I'm thinking about writing this story from Bella's POV too, I think it could be interesting. Anyone interested in reading that?_

 _Thanks for reading! A huge thanks to those who left me reviews last time! Let me know what you think. :)_

 _xx_


	3. Chapter 2-AN

**A/N:**

 _While writing this chapter, something went wrong on my computer and it has erased the entire thing. Just when I was almost finished with the writing too. So that completely blows. I will be working on rewriting the chapter and catching back up to where I wanted to be. But, that takes a couple days of time. I wanted to have this chapter posted by today, and I apologize for not being able to follow through on that._

 _However, I did manage to get the start of another story written. The other story that I wrote will be Bella's side of this story. The first chapter will be posted within moments. I encourage you to check that out while I work on getting this chapter back up and running. This story is called "The Killer Inside Me"._

 _Thanks for your patience!_


End file.
